


The Choices That We Make

by TheGrimm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adult Themes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Eventual Meets, F/F, F/M, Multi, Online Dating, Poly Relationship, Romance, Ruby and Yang are not related, Self Harm, Sexual Themes, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, long series, major anxiety, male!Ruby, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimm/pseuds/TheGrimm
Summary: A depressed Ruby Branwen-Rose feels like he has absolutely nobody. His mother is dead, his father is never at home because of work. His only escape is online on the internet, praying for at least one friend. He will certainly find that and then some.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a project that I've been thinking about for a long time and I feel like now is a better time than any to begin. This will hopefully be a long term story in a modern AU and will be updated regularly.
> 
> This is a story based as Ruby's POV.
> 
> It is also my first story so please go easy on me!

Emptiness? Yeah. I'd say that comes pretty close to describing how I feel right now.. Or just all of the time these days. Almost like a dark, eternal pit is sitting inside of me that I can't crawl my way out of. Yeah, I know it sounds corny but I guess that's just the truth of it all in the end. 

My name is Ruby Branwen-Rose. I'm a 15 year old dropout with what I guess you could call a very unfortunate life.

\------------------------------

Three years ago, my mom, Summer Rose, was killed in a car crash. This is what I would say started what seems to be my never ending spiral of darkness. Not that I blame her for a single second. Ever. She was mine and my dad, Qrow's, everything. However this didn't escape the fact that it sent our family into chaos and it hasn't been the same ever since.

We had to move away from our old life, our old home and old friends. We couldn't afford to stay there now with only one income. This also meant that my dad had to start working unrealistic hours away from home just to keep us afloat.. This also caused a pretty big wedge in our relationship too. I know that what he does is necessary, but I can't help but still wish that he was here more to support me.

Things just kept deteriorating from there. Losing contact with the 'friends' who I used to have mixed with the struggle of making new ones in a new school, did not help in the slightest and this brought out more of my anxieties. These days I rarely even leave the house because I fear people and their judgement.

I had finally made two friends in the new school when I thought that all hope was lost. They were a couple of years older than me but they were so sweet and caring to me like no others were. One is a pretty nerdy guy called Jaune who, despite his flaws, was the bravest guy who I've ever met. And the other was a girl called Pyrrha. We were all so very close and I knew that both of them had a crush on each other, yet they would never admit it to the other.

Now Pyrrha.. She was everything that you would want to be. Extremely popular yet very real, flawlessly beautiful, athletic, smart, talented and always such a bright bubble of sunshine that it would just make you happy to be around. But like every good thing that happens, there's something bad just around the corner.

I remember 4 months ago when it all happened. I was sat in class with Jaune waiting for Pyrrha who was noticeably late, which never, ever happened so I was already worried. That's when our professor came in and announced in a saddened tone that our best friend, Pyrrha Nikos, had been murdered outside of a convenience store during the weekend, apparently she was trying to stop a man from robbing an old lady.. typical Pyrrha to be the hero. This devastated both Jaune and I as you can expect, leading him to seek therapy and eventually moving away for good. As for myself, this was my last straw with school. I managed to convince my dad to let me dropout and be homeschooled instead. I couldn't deal with people anymore and I had now lost three people who I loved dearly.

\------------------------------

Lately though, the loneliness has been seeping in more and more and it's becoming so unbearable.

I spend most days indoors on my PC just playing online and watching videos. A lot of the content creators that's I watch do help to keep me going, as I feel like I can relate to them. But nothing beats watching people stream video games! Everyone playing different games with different weapons, it's the best! Any shooter or fantasy game, sign me up and I'm there.

I was never a manly guy, quite the opposite to be honest. I identify as a girl most of the time, hence why I'm now called Ruby, and I feel most comfortable like this. It does help that I look more like a girl and style myself in the same way, especially with my slightly chubby cheeks yet slim body. I'm still into girls and I wouldn't want to go for 'the op', but hey, this is me. Your wacky, cookie obsessed, little monster!

Today, I decided, was the day that I would change things and start to make things better for myself. I would find people, I would find friends and I will use my awesome and badass gaming skills to do such a thing!  
So I grab my headset, make my way over to my desk and start up my PC, feeling more determined than ever to do this. Never in the last three years have I ever pushed myself like this, but gosh darn it that needs to change!

The moment that I load up my game of choice (a multiplayer fantasy role-playing game named "Loija"), I put my headset on and get ready for the immersion, the sweat already appearing on my face and hands beginning to shake with both anticipation and nervousness. Once I'm in, I quickly check over the stats of my character and slightly nod my head, confirming to myself that she would do and I begin to walk around in the village that I spawned in. "Let's go!" I cry out proudly.

\------------------------------

An hour later and my head is softly banging against my desk. Nobody. Absolutely nobody that I found took any notice of me. "Great.." I groan and sigh in defeat.

"Excuse me?" I hear a rather fancy and feminine voice call through my headset. "Are you okay?"

My head shoots up as the girl online spoke. 'Crap!!' I thought to myself, realising that my mic had been on the entire time and that this mysterious girl would have heard EVERYTHING. "Y-yeah, I'm okay, thanks." I reply weakly yet rubbing my aching forehead.

The girl scoffed and her tone changed slightly. "Right. And I'm sure that everyone over there in your country bangs their head against furniture when they are happy." Despite the sarcasm and slight rudeness, I couldn't help but let a small giggle out at the way she spoke to me.

"Depends on the event." I shoot back her way, hoping to encourage this mystery girl on. "Ruby, by the way."

I hear a small sigh but can tell that she is smiling on the other end of the mic. "Weiss, a pleasure." She says almost regally. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or should I move on?"

'This is it-!' I thought to myself. 'Come on Ruby, you've got this.' My lungs fill up with air as I get ready to talk the ears off of this poor stranger- I mean Weiss. 

"Okay... Well since you asked.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss begin to bond. Things are starting to look up for our favourite kiddo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to all of the positive feedback on the last chapter! I didn't expect it to be received so well and I cannot put it into words just how happy you guys made me! So thank you and here's chapter 2, enjoy!

"And that pretty much sums up what things have been like for me.." I speak softly, face covered in tears but my tone still understandable. My fist bunches up the sleeve of my hoodie so that I can dry off my face. God, it had been so long since I last vented to anyone or just talked to anyone in general.

At first there was silence. Not even the sound of static through the ear piece of my headset. Then I heard a silent sniffle before the click of a mic muting itself.

'Dear God. Was that too much??' My brain starts to frantically overthink. My breathing become heavy and my heart starts to pound. Each beat of my blood pumping through the organ is loudly present in my ears. I have to move, if I don't then I feel like I'm going to throw up.

That's when I then hear the click come through again along with an apology, causing me to freeze in my spot. "Ruby.. I'm ever so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel. I'm not very good at supportive talk, but please know that I am happy to be here for you. Even if it's just to lend an ear so that you can offload some of these problems. Look, I've sent you a friend request on here and if you want, I would not mind giving you my scroll number."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My body was still frozen in the same place with my hands trembling. More tears started to flood towards my eyes before I could even respond. "Thank you.." I spluttered out and sat myself back inside of my chair, accepting the friend request. "I won't let you down." I manage to also get out.

"Dolt. Don't be silly." Weiss tells me with a oddly soothing tone. She somewhat reminded me of Pyrrha in some aspects. "Heh, I'll try not to be." I chuckle out and twirled the red tips of my hair.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry Weiss! I was rambling on about myself so much that I haven't heard anything about you! Please tell me about yourself! Do you like cookies? Candy? Pizza? Oooh, what abou-" My ramblings are suddenly halted in their tracks by a stern "Ruby." from my brand new friend.

"Pace yourself for a moment and I will gladly answer your questions." She instructed with so much sophistication that it caused me to groan. "Okay /daaaaad/."

\------------------------------

We continued to talk for hours whilst playing our game together. Discussing likes and dislikes, the differences between both of our countries (Atlas is apparently a VERY strange place compared to Patch) and just talking about anything and everything! Weiss has such a love for the arts and it was really fascinating to hear her talking about it all with such passion, that it was almost infectious. I made sure to listen to every detail and I may have also taken some notes just to remember. I wanna try and impress her after all!

Eventually though, we both noticed the time and realised just how late it actually was, 2:37 in the morning (ouch). "I should probably get some sleep now, Ruby. I've got school in the morning and I can't afford to have my grades slip from a lack of sleep."

My arms stretch out and I feel the cracking of bones along my shoulders through to my fingertips. "That's fair, Weiss. Thank you again for listening to me and hanging out with me on here." My lips curling into a small smile as I speak these words with earnest.

"Honestly, you do not need to thank me. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Especially on a video game nonetheless." Weiss said, causing my face to go almost as crimson as my hoodie.

"Will you be online tomorrow too?" She asks. I swear that Weiss is just trying to make me faint. "Y-yeah. I'm pretty much on all day everyday so you've just gotta invite me whenever you get on." I tell her whilst starting to do my habit of twirling my curls.

I could hear Weiss chuckle on the other end. "Okay, that's perfect. And remember, you've got my scroll number now so if you need me at all before I get online, just text me. If I don't reply straight away then it's because I'm in class, okay Ruby?" Her tone serious yet caring.

'This is just like how things were with the others..' I thought to myself but quickly snapped back to reality. "Got it. And the same goes to you too if you get bored or, y'know? Something?" Smooth one me.

"Heh, dolt." Weiss giggles and yawns again. "Okay, goodnight. I hope that you sleep well Ruby." My smile comes back to me as I bring my knees up to my chin whilst still in my chair. "G'night Weiss. See you tomorrow, or later I guess?" God I'm awkward with these things.

I then see Weiss' avatar disappear from the game and a message appear saying that she had disconnected from the chat.

For a few minutes I was simply staring at my computer screen, my character being idle the entire time and the threatening message of being disconnected from the server sat in the top right corner.

I was still bunched up in my chair, smiling like a happy bunny at the fact that I won today. I beat my anxiety and managed to make a friend. Even if she was across an ocean and sounded like she was in an entirely different class than me. She seemed like she really cared though as well as she was really friendly to me and I couldn't ask for anything more.

Eventually I reached even my own breaking point and switched off my PC and removed my headset, placing it on to the desktop and hopping out of my chair. I quickly ran downstairs to grab a glass of milk and a cookie before heading back up to my room in record time.

I stripped down into my birthday suit and threw my clothes into the basket for tomorrow, walking over to the small walk in closet, finding a large, baggy t-shirt and some shorts to match.

My tired and weary body then crawled over to the single bed in the other end of the room. 'Such a good day.' I think to myself and climb in, wrapping myself into a Ruby-burrito.  
"I can't wait for tomorrow.." I mumble to myself dreamily and fade out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope that you all liked it! Next time, Ruby decides to go outside whilst he waits for Weiss and needs to do some shopping, only to find something better than food.
> 
> Take it easy everyone! -Grimm


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you were to spend a day doing things you hate, wouldn’t you also wish for something spontaneous to roll along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Long time no see and I do dearly apologise for that. There was a lot of personal stuff going on for a while and it made me lose motivation for writing, however it’s also given me more experience that I can turn into writing material. I’ve read all of your comments and support and truthfully that is why I’m coming back with a vengeance and I promise to have a better upload schedule. I love you all and you, the fans, really are my muse.
> 
> Again, my sincerest apologies and greatest thanks to those of you who support our little Rose!
> 
> ~Grimm

In the morning it was a struggle for me to even move. Without looking at the clock, I knew it was way too damn early for me to be awake but at the same time I knew that I wasn't going to go back to sleep. I let out a defeated sigh into the feathery pillow below my face and sit up straight in bed.

My hands weakly come up to my sore, tired eyes and begin to rub the sleep away. 'Another day closer to death..' I thought to myself, already knowing that today was going to be another /down/ day. I just wish that mom was still here in these times... But then thinking about the fact that she isn't here really does not help.

Eventually, I muster up enough strength to get myself out of bed, quickly glancing at the clock. 6:39. 'Crap..' My sleep pattern is basically nonexistent at this point from countless nights of either crying, video games or reading. It does help that I don't go to an actual school anymore I guess.

My eyes then dart over to the scroll sat on my desk, causing me to debate whether or not I should text Weiss. In the end, I decided not to just in case she was still asleep and to be honest, I don't want to look needy to her. I want to actually have her as a friend, even if it's just over the internet.

I waddle my way downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast, still in my pyjamas and looking rough as heck but hey, it's my own house after all, I can do what I want! (Within Dad's rules of course-)  
To my horror, there was NOTHING in the kitchen! Not even a little cookie or leftovers! "No no no no!" I whimper out loud, frantically searching through the fridge and every cupboard inside of the room.

Dad wouldn't be back for a long time, which meant that I couldn't pester him to go and get food for me and the only cash that I have is in my wallet. Which means... I... Ruby Branwen-Rose.... need to go... outside...

\------------------------------

I sank down inside of the tub, letting the water falling from the shower head envelop me in a warm cascade. My wet locks sticking to my face and arms cradling my legs closely to my chest. I gently rest my cheek against my kneecap with half lidded eyes staring off into nothing, recalling the last time I had to go out properly, trying to mentally prepare myself for what was to come.

A sigh falls from my lips. Surely things can’t be as traumatic as last time? Right? Kids can be cruel, yeah, but not to the extent where I’d be bullied again for just being me.. right? I shake my head and wipe my tears away from amongst the droplets from the shower. ‘No.. I can do this. Plus I’m hungry so that’s good motivation.’ I think, trying to psych myself up and get myself moving.

I make haste in washing my body and hair (only stinging my eyes once this time!) before grabbing hold of the little rose printed towel that my mom had made specially for me when I was younger.. I usually dry myself with this when I’m having a down day and/or stressed as it provides a lot of comfort.  
I softly inhale the scent of the fresh towel through my nose and sigh out my exhale. “I miss you mom..” 

\------------------------------

The walk into town itself wasn’t actually as bad as I thought. Yeah, it took me about 20 minutes to actually step outside of my house from the door but that’s besides the point!

Surprisingly there weren’t that many people out at this hour but I guess that’s due to most people being in school so that’s a plus one for me.

I’m currently wearing my signature red hoodie with a red/black plaid skirt and knee high socks so in theory I shouldn’t stand out too much as long as nobody realises that I’m a guy.

As I stroll up to the nearest food store, I pause to look up to the sign, a slight feeling of dread sits in the pits of my stomach and my face grimaces at the fact that I have to go in.

’Come on girl. You’ve got this.’ I encourage myself and despite my legs trembling, I walk into the store.

\------------------------------

I’m so thankful that it’s a school day today and that the store is practically empty apart from the odd person dotted here or there. This could actually be somewhat manageable for me!

I grab a basket and start to walk down the first aisles, browsing the local vegetables and fruits stacked on the shelves. Obviously I went straight for the strawberries because who doesn’t love strawberries?!

Not long later, my basket was half full (being optimistic!) and things were thankfully going well. I was actually happy to be doing this and no longer feeling anxious about it. It was like my worries had gone away!... But of course, all good things must come to an end.

I had heard the store doors open and when I glanced over to see from the aisles that I was stood in, I immediately saw two students who I used to see in school with and my heart begins to race 100 beats a second.

Ray and Eli. The both of them are bullies and trust me when I say that I know that from experience. I spent years dealing with their crap for a variety of reasons. The main of course being me identifying as a girl.

I quickly pull the hood of my hoodie up and make sure that my face is out of sight. “Great.. now I have a reason to worry.” I mumble quietly to myself and bite my lower lip. My feet began to scurry along once the boys were out of view, trying my hardest to get things done faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to all of you and I hope you all stay happy! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Take it easy everyone and I'll see you next time!
> 
> ~Grimm


End file.
